Super Marioenders
by Jack Russel
Summary: A dramatic and tragic tale about Mario and his Family. Warning very sad and dramatic, this will make you cry!


**Super Marioenders**

 **Wanring: This story is real sad and will make you cry.**

Authoers Notes: I am writeing an new Mario fanfic but this one will be loke dramatic soap oprea like Eastenders which have bean watcheding cause I want make dramic soap story even though this is ony gong to have 1 chapter. I am speaking to much so enjoy the sad tale Mario fans.

P.S this is not connected to mah sexy MArio fanfic just so you know I might make sqeual to that but not yet. this is an AU fanfic

Mario sat in his room in the Mario pizza parla cause he and Lugi had lost jobs as plumbers when self cleaning tolets werent invernted. Mario and his bro openeded Pizza Parala now cause Pizzas were popular and he cold make a good piza. He was now have Peach as girlfriend so it is was not so bad. But luigi is acholiglc and drinks ten bottles of vodka a day. Lugi left Dazy and now is in relastionship with a Russia spy Evdokiya Sofiya Matveev and does not know it.

Mario got phone call "I want one pizza" so Mario got on his pizza bike and delivered it. Then whent he got back he fopund that Lugia had much money on drink. "luigi I was going to use that money to buy Peach a present" Mario said sadly "MArio I dont not care I do what I whant with out money and I whant to drink" Lugai sayed "you cant ceep drinking leik this Lurgi it si not good". "Screw yo Mario" Lugi said and left.

Than Mario had to meat Peach for her birthday party and she was look serious. "Happy Birthday Peach" saided Mario "Mario I am ... Preganted" "OMG Peach are serous how can we affored to raise a child the business is only jsut making use enoguth money for us and I owe money to Brooklin Mafia" becuae they liver in Brooklyn I forgot to say that they do not even live in New York. "Mario I am keeping this babby and theire is noting yo can do about it". "Oh holy meatballs, I am going to have to find a way to make us moar money" Mario saded

So Mario called his main man Toad to expand their facebook group for their pizza palra that had been taken down after Lugni had made a racist comments. So he called Toad but it was too late as Toad had alreadty die of HMV.

"Now Toad is ded and I will hav to work 2 times as fast" so he did and he was going make Pizza stops all over. He was deilver 3000 pizzas a day and one day he even delivered 3000000 pizzas in a day and one day he had to send one by royal mail. Than he was meet Peach at the local pub in New York the Queen Vic.

Peach was 8 months preggers than but I am **NOT** going to talk about how her boobs are big and milky or how she has huge round and pregant belly and waddles cause tis is dramtic not smutty and also that is werid you pervs. I will also **NOT** mention or flashback to the hot steamy sex that got her preggers which had lots of kinky boobie milk drinking and boob play and sex in the shower and wipping and chains and full viragnial pentarion and animal noises cauas this is **NOT** sex fic.

Than Bowser came in and said Peach is now my girl and "I liek the way she looks pregant and you have been not giving her any attechen" Bowser "Yo realy think that I look sexy like this" Peach said "I do and Mario thinks that yo lok ugly" Bowser said back "PEach that is not true I have bean busy wit work" MArio said again "You are lying Mario Bowser would be better boyfiren and husband than you.

"HANDS OF MAH BIRD" Mario screameded and threw his marmite tostie down and downd his pint and than fort Bowser in an epic fight. Meanwhile Peach and the barwomen were aguring "Leave it out you slag" Peach yeleld "I don't believe I'm hearing this" the barwoam sayed. "Leave it out you slag" Peach shoutelled again "I don't believe I'm hearing this" the barwomen said back, "Leave it out you slag" Peach shouted again "I don't believe I'm hearing this" the barwoman another time.

Mario won the fihgt but they were thrown out the pub. Than two month later Peach whent in to labout but she was one month over due so it was a difuclt birth and she was in labour for five days. But Mario was delivring a 3 billion pizzas so he cold not see her and when the doctors asked what the baby name whould be she was to tried to write anytihg so their duaghter nver got a name.

Their duaghter grew up to be the Woman With No Name who became a cowgirl who hunt and killed criminals and crooks and also had many lovers both men and women but never had children cause she was a bountry hunter ad that is her live. When anyone asked her name she say "I have no name". There is a staute of her that still stand to this day.

Than Peach ran of with her cool badass new lover Dillon Brown who is a biker and meber of hells angles. Mario cleaned up Lugia and they joined a crime fighting allaence against Dr Lord Baron Charles Von Frostbite who wanted to freeze all the worlds oceans to stop gobal warming.

After Mario defeated Dr Lord Baron Charles Von **Frostbite** he found Peach who was now a Catholic nun at a monstory in Germany because she had renocuned the world after doing so many weaked monsterous evil deeds and sins with Dillon Brown. Whent she saw Mario again she fell in lvoe with him all over again and she was allowed to leave the order and marry him. So they wheant back to the Mushroom Kingdom and did not want to go back to eath.

The Dramtic End


End file.
